


Underdogs Of The Empire

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Both Sides Of The Credit Chit [24]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Sith Empire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: A poem whose subject is in the title





	

We are watched,  
By eyes we cannot see,  
We are trampled,  
By monsters who claim to be men,  
We fight against our own freedom,  
For a world we will never enjoy.


End file.
